Visions
by Welly
Summary: Greg has an accident at work


Title: Visions Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Sara Spoilers: No Series/sequel: No Archive? Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. **Warning: very fluffy. **Summary: Greg has an accident at work.

A/N: I found this in my jungle of a hard drive. Thought you might like it... Well, not 'like', but I guess it gives you something to fill up some time with...

!"£&()+

"Greggo!" said Sara, going into the DNA lab.

"Hey baby!" replied Greg, pulling away from his microscope. He put his arms around Sara and kissed her. "What's up?" he asked upon pulling away.

"You paged me."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah," remembered Greg. He turned around, and produced a sheet of A4. "DNA results for your case."

"Thank you," smiled Sara, taking the sheet. "Any hits through CODIS?"

"Not yet," apologised Greg, "but give me some time, and I'll get you a hit."

Sara grinned. "Thank you Greg."

"That's alright," smiled the tech. "So, did you want to do anything special tonight?"

"Not really," replied Sara. "I just fancy a cosy night in on the sofa with you."

"Sounds good to me!" beamed Greg. "When do you finish?"

"7."

"Ditto."

"Cool. I'll come find you," said Sara, reaching for the door handle.

"I'll be here," smiled Greg. He watched his girlfriend leave his lab, and then went back to his work.

!"£&()+

Catherine was sat in the break room when her pager went off. She took it from her belt, and looked at it. It was Greg. She went into the DNA lab. "You rang?"

"Can you smell burning?" asked the young tech.

"Is that why you paged me?" asked Catherine, putting her hands on her hips.

Greg laughed. "Actually, it's not. Your DNA results are on my desk. I, on the other hand, am investigating the source of this burning."

"I can't smell any burning," said Catherine, picking up the sheet of A4.

"I can," said Greg. "It's not strong, but it's there." He stuck his head under the fume hood, and inhaled. "It's in here."

"Well, is the hot plate on?" asked Catherine, walking around to the other side. "No, it's off."

Suddenly, a small beaker with a lid on it exploded, spraying Greg with a hot liquid. He fell backward from the fume hood, screaming. "My eyes!" he cried, putting his hands to his face.

"Greggie!" said Catherine, rushing to the aid of the tech. "What is it?"

"Ah, oh god, it burns!" cried Greg, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't rub them! I'll get the eye wash."

"It burns!"

"Don't worry," said Catherine, searching for the eye wash. "Where do you keep the eye wash?"

"It's by the door," said Greg through gritted teeth, rubbing his eyes.

"I've got it," said Catherine, pulling the seal off. "Will you quit rubbing your eyes!"

"It hurts!"

"I know," said Catherine. "Lye down."

Greg gently laid down on his back, but kept his hands clamped over his eyes.

"Greg, you've got to let go," said Catherine. "I need to get to your eyes."

"It hurts!"

"I know, but once I get this eye wash on your eyes, it'll help. I promise."

Greg let go of his face, and wriggled slightly in pain. Catherine gasped as she saw Greg's eyes. They were all red, and had bits of glass in them. She gently applied the eye wash to them, and Greg cried out in agony as the liquid splashed into his eyes. He rolled onto his side to try and get away from the pain, but that didn't help.

"Greg, come on," said Catherine, pulling Greg back onto his back. "I've got to do it."

"It hurts!"

"I know, but it has to be done," said Catherine soothingly.

Grissom came into the DNA lab. "What's going on?"

"Gil, can you call for an ambulance?" asked Catherine.

"Of course," said Grissom, pulling out his cell phone and dialling 911. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," said Catherine. "Greg was investigating a burning smell, and something under the fume hood exploded."

"Greg?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know," cried Greg, clenching his fists. "Oh God!"

"It's okay," said Catherine, putting her hand on Greg's shoulder. "Do we have any more eye wash?"

"Not in here."

"I'll get some," said Grissom, walking out of the room. His phone connected to the emergency services. "Yeah, I need an ambulance. Las Vegas Crime lab."

!"£&()+

"Sara," said Grissom, going into the lab that Sara was working in.

"Hey," smiled the CSI. "What's up?"

"Greg's in the hospital."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"He had an accident in his lab."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," replied Grissom. "A beaker with an unknown chemical in it exploded in his face."

"Oh God!"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" asked Grissom. "Be with him?"

Sara nodded. "Can I?"

"Yes," said her supervisor. "Call us when you know how he is."

!"£&()+

"Which room is Greg Sanders in please?" asked Sara, waltzing up to the reception desk in the ER.

"Six," replied the desk clerk. "Down the hall, to the right."

Sara went down the hall, to the right, and found room six. She opened the door, and stepped inside. Greg was in there, alone, lying in bed. Sara couldn't tell if he was awake or not, he had two dressings over his eyes. She decided to play it safe, and assume that he was asleep. She quietly sat down next to him.

"Hey Sara," said Greg.

"How did you know it was me!"

"Because I know what you smell like."

"Right…"

"Sara," smiled Greg. "What time is it?"

"Half two," replied Sara, looking at her watch. "So, what happened?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get out of work," joked Greg. "Grissom was going to make me pull a double."

Sara frowned, but she was glad Greg couldn't see her. "Seriously, Greg, what happened?"

"I don't really know," replied Greg. "I was in the lab. I could smell burning. I investigated where it was coming from. It was under the fume hood. I looked at one of the beakers, and I guess it blew up in my face."

"Ouch," said Sara, in sympathy for what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. It really burned. Catherine did the whole eye-wash thing, but that didn't really help."

"But you're going to be okay now, right?" checked Sara.

"I don't know," said Greg. "I mean, they washed all the glass and stuff out my eyes, but 'cause we don't know what the chemical was, my vision could be permanently impaired. I could be blinded, and that's really freaking me out-"

"Hey, ssh," said Sara, putting her hand on Greg's cheek. "It will be okay."

"I hope so," said Greg, rolling over to face Sara, though he couldn't actually see her.

Sara reached forward, and kissed Greg on the forehead. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"Will you stay a while?" asked Greg sweetly. "At least till I'm asleep?"

"Of course," smiled Sara, kissing Greg again, this time on the lips. "I'm right here."

Greg smiled. Sara leant in and kissed him again.

!"£&()+

"How is he?" asked Catherine. Sara had returned to the lab after making sure that Greg was asleep.

"He's, um, well," began Sara. "He's still got his dressings on his eyes. They've got to stay on for a few days, and it's only once they come off that they'll know how much his vision has been affected."

"How bad could it be?" asked Nick concernedly.

"He could be blind," replied Sara quietly.

"Whoa," said Catherine. "Best case scenario?"

"He'll be a bit blurred for a few days."

!"£&()+

Sara walked into Greg's hospital room again, carrying a bunch of flowers. Greg was sat up in bed, supposedly staring straight ahead. "Nice flowers."

"How do you know I'm carrying flowers?"

"Okay," said Greg, changing his mind. "Have you changed your perfume?"

Sara laughed. "No. They are flowers."

"Hold them closer so I can really smell them," asked Greg.

Sara held the flowers right in front of Greg's face. He inhaled slowly, appreciating the fragrance. "They smell nice."

"They look nice."

"I'll have to take your word for that."

"Oh, Greg, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's cool," grinned Greg. "What colour are they?"

"Blue."

"Cool."

"I'll put them on the side," said Sara, sitting down.

"Okay."

"I brought you something else too."

"What?"

"Hold your hands out."

"And close my eyes?"

"Something like that."

Greg held his hands out in front of him. "My eyes are closed as well."

"Good," said Sara, dropping something into Greg's hands. "Here you go."

"What is it?"

"Feel it."

Greg dropped what Sara had brought him into his lap, and ran his fingers over it. "Wow, it's my CD player!"

"Right," smiled Sara. "I thought you'd want it."

"Thank you so much," grinned Greg. "Give me a kiss." He held his hand out to pull Sara in, and she took it, and held it against her arm. She leant forward, and slowly kissed Greg on the lips. "You're welcome."

!"£&()+

Three days later…

!"£&()+

"Today's the big day!" beamed Greg. "They're taking my dressings off."

"That's good," said Sara, rubbing Greg's hand.

"I've never been so scared in all my life," said Greg, rolling over in his bed. "What happens if I'm blind?"

"That won't happen," said Sara reassuringly.

"I might be," said Greg. "Would you still love me?"

"What? Of course I'd still love you. Don't be stupid, Greg, why would I not love you?"

"I don't know," shrugged Greg. "I think I'd find it hard to fall in love with someone who was blind."

"Greg, I am _already_ in love with you."

"Huh?"

"Greg, I love you."

Greg smiled. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"So it is," giggled Sara, kissing Greg on the cheek.

The door to Greg's hospital room opened, and his doctor came in. "Are we ready, Greg?"

"Definitely," said Greg. "Let's do this."

The doctor stood over Greg, and removed the dressings from his eyes. "Don't rub them."

"Okay," said Greg, through gritted teeth.

The doctor shone his torch into Greg's eyes. "That's good."

"It's bright," said Greg.

"Yeah, it will be," said the doctor. "If you've not seen anything for the last three days, and suddenly you can see again, it will be overwhelming at first. So tell me, how's your vision? How much can you see?"

"I can see you," smiled Greg.

"That's good," grinned the doctor. "Am I blurry?"

"A little bit," said Greg, blinking. "Not too bad though."

"Good," said the doctor. "I'm going to let you get used to your vision for a little while, I'll come back in about an hour."

"Okay," said Greg.

The doctor turned to Sara. "Don't let him rub his eyes."

"I won't," grinned Sara. She watched the doctor leave the room, and then turned to Greg. "Hey!"

"Hey Sara!" smiled Greg.

"Can you see me?" checked Sara.

"Uh huh," beamed Greg. "You're beautiful."

Sara blushed slightly. "You're not so bad yourself."

Greg giggled. Sara leant forward, and kissed him deeply.

**THE END**


End file.
